confanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jagtai
Hi Jagtai -- we are excited to have Constructed Fantasy Worlds as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Yep, that was me. I'm glad you like it. =) JoePlay (talk) 20:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, I am new there and I want to ask if this wikia is stil runing or its dead. I ask because I want to make my world and there (100+ pages to be created) and want to know the rules or some other information.--Odysseas-Spartan | 12:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :It's still running, I've just been busy. The rules are here. Go ahead and start editing :) --Jagtai 17:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) *Ok, nice, I find this wikia very interesting yet very tiny. Do you have any suggestions for my World? Don't worry, I am good in wikia formatting, I just want from you to check its grammar as its not very good (I suck on this :P). This world is under active construction but everything (Characters, battles) will be very, very detailed. Can you answer to my tank page, please?--Odysseas-Spartan 19:03, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok... I wrote the word talk as tank. This is not good, not at all. Hey, I would like to ask you if I can add a user category with my articles inside. Is this possible? (P.S We have spoken in the past as Jagtai and Spartan-53, do you remember me? I don't use this account anymore, so don't be afraid for sockpuppet, ok?)--Odysseas-Spartan 12:44, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Can you tell me where you found your map for your area? I want one for mine. Is it possible to make it for me?--Odysseas-Spartan 12:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ok, I will try alone--Odysseas-Spartan 12:59, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes Under the infoboxes are two lines of coding. Can you fix this? Also, do you want after the finishing of Tole to create a world together? It will be awesome!--Odysseas-Spartan 09:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I don't know how to fix those two lines of coding :( As for creating a world together, that might be fun :) --Jagtai 18:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Quote I want to add quotes in my articles but I see there is not a template for that. Can you make one similar to this? For example, look on this page, do you see the quote? Press the edit button to see how it is.--Odysseas-Spartan 11:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Category problem I think we should have a category for all species than this Spacies(Elatha) category. Why to have them separated, it serves no purpose. The viewer can see where this species belongs on its name ( Specie(NAME OF WORLD)). The same should be done on nations, too. Am I wrong on something?--Odysseas-Spartan 15:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am back After being inactive for all this time, I would like to start making a world from the beggining. I want from you to delete every article which is in the Category Tole, as I will start building a new one from the beggining. Can you do this for me? Wow, I cannon believe this wikia stands with 120 articles with only you as an editor. You are pretty much active, aren't you? Anyway, I await to see the articles deleted in order to begin building my new world. And this time, I won't get inactive before I finish.--Odysseas-Spartan 18:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Help Hello Jagtai, I want some help from you. Do you know any site which has fantasy-like images for my world? I know I can search on google to find some but I want to know where else I can find some. --Odysseas-Spartan 13:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Do you use IRC? If yes, is there an irc channel for this wiki?--Odysseas-Spartan 09:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Alignments Hello Jagtai. I was thinking about the alignments we use (good, evil and neutral) and I believe that we should change them and adopt the alignment system from DnD (Dungeons and Dragons). If you go to Wikipedia, you will see an article explaining what they are. I find them much better than the existing ones and very userful for our wiki. I believe we should make separate pages for them that would appy to any fantasy world (if the user wants so). What do you say?--Odysseas-Spartan 12:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *I will.--Odysseas-Spartan 16:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Done. Is there anything you want to change? What alignment do you believe you are (my alignment is Lawful Neutral). 500+ pages 1)How I can make high categories? 2)I see our wiki reached 500 pages! Well done! I hope we break the number of 1000. 3)I forgot to tell you before but remember to change your species alignment to the new ones.--Odysseas-Spartan 12:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, I meant Sub-categories.--Odysseas-Spartan 12:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes I am more than happy to use the infoboxes supplied, as I stated, but I am simply requesting more types and/or simple alterations. Also, as I stated, I will switch over the ones I have currently to the "standard" ones, when they are available. Thank you very much. -Dtubbe 13:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely no problem! We're all here to help and be a benefit to each other, right? :) -Dtubbe 15:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, I uploaded a Creature infobox that is more in line with the style you guys are running here. If it's okay with you, could we use it? Maybe it needs something I forgot? Let me know, 'kay? -Dtubbe 12:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded a Spell template - It probably needs more fields to make it more generic (I tried to use AD&D as a start and add some extras from Rolemaster, but I haven't played any other FRP games, so I am a little clueless). PLEASE tweak it as necessary. Thanks. -Dtubbe 17:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Admin offer I've admin.ed wikis before, and would gladly accept your offer. What would be your guidelines? (BTW, my internet access drops to virtually non-existant over the summer - I'm a teacher, and the wife won't let us have internet at home, so I can only get on at school.) -Dtubbe 12:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Then, sure, go ahead and make me an admin if you'd like. I promise to do my best, and will seek out your counsel on anything questionable before I act. -Dtubbe 15:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::thanks. ;) -Dtubbe 16:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC)